Kiss Me Quick
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Tony kisses someone in a mask while at a Pride march. Only when he comes home does he realise it was Steve and what implications that holds.


Tony wasn't wearing a mask because he was ashamed. He wouldn't have even turned up for Pride if he really felt that way. Instead, the mask gave him anonymity which allowed him to mingle amongst the people as though he was merely an average queer joe without the constant pressure of the media. He was dressed in a pink, purple and blue outfit which matched this mask exactly except that his mask was coated in glitter.

He waved his Bi flag high above his head as he marched to the beat of the music. People all around him were thrumming and dancing in time. Stark always loved the thrill of Pride and every year he spent weeks planning what he'd do on the actual day even though he always ended up being swept up in the chaos and would forget his plan.

Suddenly, someone nearby tripped on their cape and fell into his shoulder. Tony caught them quickly to prevent them tumbling to the floor only to get trampled by the crowd. The man seemed grateful as his soft lips moved rapidly in the gap of his own mask in an unheard apology. Tony wasn't completely shocked that someone else was wearing a mask but it wasn't super common.

This man, however, had chosen a much simpler style as it was pure white with only a strip of rainbow color across the front. It was almost positioned like David Bowie's iconic lightening bolt. His outfit also lacked the flare of Stark's as it was plain t-shirt and jeans with glitter simply collected on the broad shoulders where people had been throwing it around.

"Are you hear with anyone?" He shocked himself as his own voice sounded raspy and deeper than normal from all the cheering and singing he'd done. He hardly recognised his own words.

The man, still holding onto Tony's forearm, shook his head but smiled slightly. Mischief glimmered in his eyes.

The billionaire raised his mask slightly to reveal only his mouth and the stranger did the same. They kissed and a spark flashed threw them both. Tony felt along the man's muscular arms and shoulders. Somehow the fact they both were sporting masks connected amongst the thousands of LGBT individuals and supporters.

They stayed together for a brief time, dancing together and marching under Tony's bright flag. Too soon for Stark's liking, they got separated by a large group of performers trying to reach the main stage. They searched for each other but after a while they both give up and begin to once again throw themselves into the celebrations.

Within an hour, both had forgotten about their mystery man.

* * *

-The next day-

Tony hated invading other people's spaced but Steve had been promising to bring down his shield for an upgrade for weeks and Tony wasn't exactly known for being a patient man. Luckily, this was his building and Jarvis was a key that could open every lock. He marched inside and headed straight for the desk where Steve often left his shield.

On his way to his target something caught his attention. Neatly placed on the beside table, with an amount of precision belonging only to Steve, was the mask from yesterday's Pride march. It was pure white with an LGBT flag stripe emblazoned across the front. Stark's breathing hitched in his throat as the full implications settled across his mind.

Not only was Captain America gay but Tony had actually made out with the man. He swallowed thickly.

Suddenly, he heard the door handle twist so Tony leapt over to the shield to create an alibi. Undoubtedly, Steve would be awkward to find out this is how their first kiss went down.

Steve seemed shocked to see him but not angry, "Oh, Tony! I've been meaning to bring that down to you for ages!" He smiled.

Tony hoped he smiled back because he was pretty sure his face was just staring back at the hero blankly. He made his excuses and rushed out quickly.

While fixing up Steve's shield he couldn't help but try and create situations where they could kiss again. Needless to say, now he had a taste he definitely wanted more!


End file.
